


Sick Day

by AutisticWriter



Series: Riley's Prompt Meme Fills [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Caring, Coughing, Established Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Fever, Ficlet, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Sick Character, Sick Otabek Altin, Sickfic, Texting, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 19:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Otabek has been sick for two days, but finally has to give in and stay home sick. Yuri skips practise to come and look after him.





	Sick Day

He survives two days before he has to give in. on day one, Otabek’s chest felt… heavy and his movements were sluggish, but he could ignore it. On the second day, he really started to feel bad, his head hurting, his muscles aching and his ability to land a quad snatched from him. But he survived the practise.

Now it is the third day, and… he has to give in. Otabek spent all night coughing and feeling like crap, and awakes to burning lungs and a fever radiating from his flushed, clammy skin. And as much as he wants to hide this sickness and go to practise nevertheless (because he loves figure skating and he also loves spending time with Yuri), Otabek realises that would be impossible at the moment he tries to get out of bed – only to fall over.

He crumples to the floor beside his head, pain like a pneumatic drill pounding at his skull, muscles aching like he just ran a marathon, and the sudden lack of a blanket making him shiver violently, teeth chattering together. After a lot of struggling, Otabek manages to get back into bed.

Yeah, if he can’t even stand up, going to practise is not happening.

Groaning, Otabek curls up on his side, his breathing wheezing with every intake of air. As he wraps the blankets tighter around himself, his phone vibrates, and Otabek fumbles for it.

He has a text from Yuri.

> **Yuri:** Feeling any better this morning beka

Otabek coughs up a disgusting amount of phlegm, his thumbs aching as he types a reply.

> **Me:** No. Much worse. Cant go to practise today

He expects a reply, but one doesn’t come. After coughing again, Otabek pulls the blankets up over his head, longing for sleep to come. And, despite how crap he feels, he drifts into restless sleep.

\---

“Hey, Beka.”

Convinced he heard Yuri’s name, Otabek drifts back into consciousness. The moment he opens his eyes, he finds Yuri stood at the foot of his bed, studying him.

Otabek jumps violently, the jarring action setting off a coughing fit.

“Oh, shit, didn’t mean to scare you. Sorry, Beka. Uh, n-need a tissue? Sorry, I don’t know what to do. Uh… fuck.”

As Yuri rambles and swears, Otabek grabs a tissue and coughs into it, his throat aching and every cough making his headache worse. When the coughing fit ends, he sits up slowly, staring at Yuri with bleary eyes.

“Yuri… what are you doing here?”

Yuri sits down on the end of the bed. “I’ve come to visit, obviously.”

“But… practise—”

“Yeah, I skived,” Yuri says, grinning. “Yakov’s gonna be pissed off with me, but I don’t care. You live alone, so who else’d look after you?”

Yuri does have a point. Despite them having dated for several years and Otabek having lived in St Petersburg for a year, they don’t live together.

“Do you really mean that?”

“Of course I do, Beka. So… you’re much worse today?”

“Obviously,” Otabek mumbles, wanting to nod but stopping himself, certain it would make his headache worse.

“You know, I was texting Pork Cutlet Bowl on my way here. He said from what you said about your chest hurting yesterday that you’ve probably got some sorta chest infection. So I did some googling, and you should be fine. You might need antibiotics if it doesn’t go away soon, though.”

Otabek smiles weakly. “Thanks.”

“Right, so… you’ve got me as your nurse today, Beka!” Yuri says, thumping himself in the chest like he’s making an unbelievable proclamation. “What do you need from me? As I’ve skipped practise, I’ve got nothing else to do.”

Honestly, Yuri has the ability to say the kindest things, but his rough voice always kind of ruins the whole thing.

“So…” He moves closer to Otabek and puts a hand on his forehead. “Shit, you’re hot. Right, off with the blankets!”

Yuri tries to snatch his blankets away, and Otabek clings onto them like they house his very life-force. “No, please don’t – Yuri, I’m so cold…” Otabek says, his voice coming out as a slightly nasal whine.

“Nope, it’s the fever talking, Beka.”

He knows Yuri is correct, but he still won’t give in. Unfortunately, his healthy boyfriend overpowers him, stealing the blankets.

“Right, that should get your fever down. Fancy any lemonade or that sorta shit?”

Otabek sniffs. “I don’t feel sick, but… some cola would be nice.”

“Got any in the fridge?”

“Uh, no.”

Yuri laughs, raising his eyebrows in a fake display of outrage. “Oh, I see how it is. You’re clearly faking being sick to make me do your chores.”

Otabek chuckles, but it turns into a cough. “Oh dear, you got me.”

The sarcasm radiates from both their mouths, and Yuri doubles over with laughter. But when he sees Otabek grimace, he stops.

“Sorry. Your head?”

“Yeah.”

“Need some painkillers too?”

“Please.”

Yuri stands up. “Okay, I’m off. Be back with your shit soon, Beka.”

Otabek smiles. Yuri may be harsh and swear a lot and awkward with his displays of affection, but it is at times like this when Otabek knows for certain just how much Yuri cares for him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
